Mi Reina, tu Caballero
by Terry Wolles
Summary: Cuando Serena recibe una misteriosa carta en vísperas de San Valentín, el temor se apodera de ella. Pero la joven Artista Pokémon debe sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para afrontar lo que sea que la está esperando. Y si lo que la está esperando es... ¿el amor? Universo de Sparkling Dreams, timeline distinta, tras el capítulo 3 del Prólogo. Feliz día de San Valentín 2019 atrasado.


**¿Cuánto tiempo, verdad? XD Sí, este es mi primer fanfic de Pokémon desde Aftershock, en agosto de 2016. Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, pero por fin he tenido una buena idea, aunque llegue 24 horas tarde para San Valentín.**

**Esta historia está ambientada en una línea temporal distinta dentro del universo de Sparkling Dreams, aquel megafanfic que me propuse hacer pero con el que me quedé cortísimo. Si recordáis, en el tercer capítulo del Prólogo quedaba una semana para el Gran Desfile de Artistas Pokémon, pero en esta historia que transcurre tras ese mismo capítulo 3 aún quedan dos semanas para el evento, y San Valentín cae justo en medio.**

**Si queréis leer el trasfondo completo lo encontraréis en los tres primeros capítulos de "Pokémon: Sparkling Dreams - Prólogo", pero por si acaso os resumo: en esta historia Ash y Serena son pareja, ambos tienen 16-17 años y Ash sigue siendo subcampeón de Kalos, aunque en la final no perdió contra Alain, ya que lo escribí pre-Clase Maestra. Serena por su parte consiguió ganar la Clase Maestra y convertirse en Reina, por lo que se tuvo que separar del grupo tras ello, pero volvió en la Liga Pokémon y ayudó a Ash a superar su derrota en la final.**

**Y tras toda esa explicación previa os dejo con la historia, espero que la disfruteis.**

* * *

**MI REINA, TU CABALLERO**

**Un fanfic de Terry Wolles**

Se sentía diferente. Poderosa, capaz. Era enfundarse su vestido de competición y todo era posible para Serena. Desconocía exactamente lo que le provocaba esa transformación, si era el hecho de prepararse para un evento o verse casi como una princesa cada vez que se miraba al espejo, pero cuando se ponía sus vestidos de Espectáculos Pokémon, la joven pelimiel lo daba todo. Como en esta ocasión, en la que le tocaba posar para una sesión de fotos.

* * *

La revista PokéFlawless de Ciudad Luminalia, en colaboración con los organizadores de los Espectáculos Pokémon de Kalos, le habían concedido a Serena el premio a Mejor Artista Pokémon del Año, un reconocimiento para la participante que más ha destacado en las competiciones de esos doce meses. Y para celebrarlo, los responsables de la revista decidieron organizar una sesión de fotos con la premiada y el trofeo que recibía por su logro. El trofeo en sí era una gran llave dorada sobre una base de jade, con una pequeña placa grabada con el nombre de Serena. La nativa de Pueblo Boceto se había engalanado para la ocasión con su traje estrella, el vestido que llevó en la final de la Clase Maestra, el día que le arrebató la corona de Reina de Kalos a Aria. Precisamente la corona de brillantes conjuntaba a la perfección con ese vestido rosado con un gran lazo a la altura de su pecho. Pendientes verde esmerlada, gargantilla negra con una medallita dorada y guantes blancos completaban su imagen. Curiosamente, aquel día decidió ponerse su cinta azul predilecta alrededor del guante izquierdo y atarla a modo de pulsera, algo que no pasó desapercibido al fotógrafo.

— Ahora levanta el trofeo con la mano izquierda, que se vea bien esa cinta azul que te has puesto. ¡Queda divina!

La pelimiel sonrió ampliamente al escuchar esas palabras y actuó de forma inmediata, elevando el trofeo por encima de su cabeza en una pose poderosa, incluso intimidante, acompañada de una sonrisa desafiadora.

El resto de la sesión transcurrió de forma rutinaria. Serena hizo varias poses con el trofeo en mano y otras alrededor del mismo. Algunas eran monas, otras eran más artísticas y otras en cambio tenían más fuerza, por decirlo de alguna forma. A la adolescente le gustaba dar ideas en las sesiones de fotos para crear imágenes con un fuerte impacto visual. Le parecían aburridas las típicas fotografías que se veían en revistas de este estilo, todas llenas de guiños de ojo, morritos y poses de animadora. En sus pocos meses como Reina, había visto la oportunidad de romper esquemas y darle una nueva imagen de poder a las Artistas, demostrar que no sólo eran niñas monas que sabían bailar y cocinar con sus Pokémon. Tenían muchas más habilidades que esas, y su popularidad podía dispararse hasta otros niveles.

Unos veinte minutos después la sesión de fotos finalizó y Serena pudo tomarse un pequeño descanso. Cerró la puerta de su camerino tras de sí y soltó un largo suspiro. Los eventos como Reina de Kalos eran entretenidos, pero muchas veces eran demasiados en un solo día y consumían mucha energía. Sesiones de fotos, entrevistas, conferencias, encuentros con fans; todo formaba parte de su vida ahora que era Reina pero dudaba que le aguantara la fuerza durante mucho tiempo más antes de empezar a arrastrarse como alma en pena por los eventos. La joven se acercó a la mesa donde había dejado todas sus cosas al entrar y revisó su tablet durante unos segundos. Tras esta sesión de fotos tenía que responder a unas cuantas preguntas de la gente de la revista para completar el artículo, y después de comer tenía otras dos sesiones de firmas en el Café Concordia de la Avenida Invierno. Serena echó otro suspiro al ver que su agenda seguía tan apretada como siempre. La pelimiel volvió a echarle un ojo a la tablet, esta vez fijándose en la fecha de ese mismo día.

— Lunes, 11 de febrero…

Su voz sonaba triste, y con razón. Quedaban tres días para San Valentín y, para desgracia suya, su novio no iba a estar a su lado para celebrarlo juntos por primera vez. Y se sentía algo responsable. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que se despidió de Ash, Clemont y Bonnie en Ciudad Témpera, y todavía quedaban otras dos semanas para que empezara el Desfile de Artistas Pokémon. Que el día de los enamorados quedara emplazado justo en medio de estos dos eventos fue fatídico para la pelimiel. Bien es cierto que le prometió a Ash que le invitaría al Desfile de Artistas Pokémon como si fueran unas vacaciones pagadas, ¿pero hacerle venir de nuevo sólo para celebrar San Valentín y luego volver a Kanto? No, consideraba que sería una pérdida de tiempo, especialmente con el largo trayecto que tenía que hacer en avión. Además, ya se había encargado de dejarle un regalo de San Valentín, enviándole una gran caja de chocolatinas hechas por ella misma por correo postal y que se había asegurado de que fuera entregada el 14 de febrero. Pero había otros dos factores que le impedían hablar con su novio sobre este día tan señalado.

El primero de ellos era la vergüenza. A pesar de que se habían besado por primera vez tras la final de la Liga Pokémon y habían acordado ser novios antes de que Ash partiera de vuelta a Kanto, la pelimiel aun sentía algo de pudor cuando se trataba de acercarse a su amigo de la infancia. Aria e incluso Palermo habían intentado aconsejarla sobre cómo tratar con él ahora que eran pareja, pero aun así el rubor le seguía llenando la cara. Y había otro motivo, aun si cabe más preocupante: la ausencia del propio Ash. Desde hace varios días, siempre que Serena llamaba a Kanto terminaba hablando con Delia, su madre. Por algún motivo, su hijo se marchaba a primera hora de la mañana para ocuparse de algún asunto importante, y no volvía hasta la noche, visiblemente agotado. ¿Qué demonios podía estar haciendo su novio tanto tiempo como para olvidarse de hablar con ella? Esos pensamientos siguieron dando vueltas en la cabeza de la joven, hasta que escuchó un pequeño y extraño ruido.

— ¿Eh?

La chica se dio la vuelta y vio en el suelo un pequeño sobre blanco. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Supuso que alguien lo había deslizado por debajo de su puerta. Rápidamente, la pelimiel abrió esa misma puerta y sacó ligeramente la cabeza por encima del marco. Giró a izquierda y derecha, pero en ese pequeño pasillo no había absolutamente nadie. Una mueca de preocupación llenó el rostro de su Majestad. ¿Por qué tanta prisa a la hora de dejarle un sobre? ¿No podían ser más educados y entregarlo en mano? Sea como fuere, Serena no tenía ni idea de quién había hecho eso, así que volvió a cerrar la puerta y se agachó para recoger el sobre. Era de color blanco y de diseño simple, ni adornos ni sellos ni nada, no tenía más historia. Tampoco llevaba escrito el remitente, lo que llamó aún más la curiosidad de la joven. Con cuidado, Serena levantó la solapa del sobre y sacó de dentro un pequeño papel blanco doblado en cuatro partes. Al desplegarlo, la Reina de Kalos se encontró con una especie de carta.

Y su contenido la dejó muy confundida.

— ¿Pero qué…?

* * *

Ajustando tornillos, conectando cables, programando el sistema operativo… Clemont trabajaba a contrarreloj para tener el ClemBot reparado a tiempo antes de que empezara el Desfile de Artistas Pokémon. La avería había resultado ser mucho más grave de lo previsto inicialmente, de modo que todo el proceso de reparación de extendía cada vez más. Se había puesto como fecha plazo el inicio del desfile por dos motivos. El primero era darse a si mismo algo similar a una fecha de entrega, ponerse un límite y trabajar hacia esa fecha cada día, sin dejar la tarea colgada. De este modo podía mantener su sentido de la responsabilidad. Pero el segundo motivo era, quizá, más importante.

Le había prometido a Bonnie -o más bien, Bonnie le había obligado a prometerle- que la llevaría a ver el pase del desfile por Ciudad Luminalia y a reunirse con Serena. Realmente su hermana pequeña había creado un fuerte vínculo con la pelimiel durante su largo viaje por la región de Kalos, y ahora el hecho de no poder verla a diario le resultaba extraño, además de incómodo. Además, por lo que había entendido, su otro compañero de viaje Ash Ketchum también estaría allí, de modo que se podrían reunir los cuatro aventureros. Y para que todo eso fuera posible, debería reparar el ClemBot cuanto antes mejor, y eso era difícil teniendo una hermana pequeña tocando las narices al lado.

— No va a funcionar.

— Todavía no lo he activado, no sabes si va a funcionar o no…

— Sí que lo sé, si estuvieras tan seguro de que va a funcionar no te lo habrías llevado al centro del gimnasio.

Los dos hermanos se encontraban situados en la arena central del Gimnasio Luminalia, la pequeña Bonnie observando atentamente como Clemont hacía todos los preparativos para probar de nuevo al ClemBot. Bonnie sabía que cada vez que su hermano preparaba inventos en medio de la arena del gimnasio, era porque en el fondo tenía miedo que explotase. Eso molestaba ligeramente al rubio, que todavía no había conseguido que la rubita confiara en sus inventos.

— Si sabes que no funcionará, ¿por qué sigues? ¿No deberías ponerte a salvo por si explota? —replicó el hermano mayor.

—¿Y perderme tu pelo afro? ¡Ni en broma! ¡Tengo hasta la cámara preparada! —respondió la rubia, mostrando una réflex con un objetivo bastante grande.

Esto desencadenó la enésima discusión entre los dos hermanos, algo a lo que ya estaban acostumbrados. Era incluso necesario para ambos, era una forma de desfogarse y, extrañamente, estrechar vínculos. Eran discusiones sin malicia, sin lanzarse dardos envenenados, simplemente discutían porque era lo que les correspondía como hermanos. Pero tan obcecados estaban en su conversación, que no se dieron cuenta de la llegada de una tercera persona a la arena.

— Veo que seguís tan animados como siempre.

Los dos hermanos se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con una joven que les observaba con una sonrisa tierna. Clemont y Bonnie sabían perfectamente quién era esa chica de pelo color miel y ojos azules ataviada con un vestido rosa con un lazo azul atado al pecho, chaleco rojo y sombrero. Durante prácticamente un año se habían levantado a su lado y habían vivido juntos un sinfín de aventuras, desventuras, dramas y descubrimientos. Es más, fue verla y a Bonnie se le iluminaron los ojos.

— ¡Serena!

La rubia salió disparada hacia la pelimiel y le propinó un fuerte abrazo, tanto que ambas casi caen al suelo. Se abrazó a su cintura con energía y se propuso no soltarla durante unos cuantos minutos. Después de haberse despedido de ella en Ciudad Témpera, echaba realmente de menos ver en persona a la que fue su hermana mayor durante el viaje por la región. La quería mucho, y sentía el aprecio que la Reina tenía por ella. Por su parte, Clemont se sintió muy sorprendido por la visita inesperada de su amiga.

— No esperaba verte por aquí, ¿ya te lo puedes permitir? –preguntó el chico rubio, con una sonrisa.

— Claro, tengo mis trucos para escaparme, aunque sólo sea durante diez o quince minutos. —respondió Serena, irradiando confianza— Pero necesitaba veros, especialmente a ti, Clemont. Necesito tu ayuda.

— ¿Mi ayuda? —se cuestionó el líder de gimnasio, algo nervioso— ¿Para qué me necesitas? ¿Algún problema?

— Sí… Se podría decir.

* * *

— ¿Una carta? —preguntó Bonnie, acomodándose en el sofá de en una de las salas adyacentes del gimnasio.

Clemont se llevó a su hermana y su ex-compañera de viaje a una sala adjunta para comentar ese tema que le preocupaba a la pelimiel. Una vez allí, la Reina de Kalos mostró el sobre a los dos hermanos. Bonnie lo observaba con curiosidad, mientras Clemont tenía cierto aire de preocupación.

— Sí. Alguien la ha deslizado bajo mi puerta esta mañana durante mi sesión de fotos. —contestó Serena, desdoblando el papel de dentro del sobre- Y dentro me he encontrado… Esto. Os la leo:

* * *

_Querida Serena,_

_Hace tiempo que te conozco, y creo que eres la persona más maravillosa que existe sobre la faz de la Tierra. Tu dedicación, tu optimismo, tu fuerza de voluntad… tu sonrisa._

_Te anhelo, y me gustaría contarte en persona todo lo que me haces sentir. Reúnete conmigo al amanecer del día de San Valentín, frente al Espejo de los Enamorados que se instalará en la Plaza Central, al pie de la Torre Prisma._

_Tú, mi Reina. Yo, tu Caballero._

* * *

A Bonnie le brillaban los ojos con emoción tras la lectura de su amiga, mientras su hermano simplemente tragaba saliva. Serena analizó las caras de los hermanos para repasar sus reacciones.

— ¡Qué romántico! —exclamó la pequeña rubia, prácticamente flotando— ¡Un admirador secreto se te quiere declarar en San Valentín! ¡Es algo precioso!

— Pues a mí me da un poco de miedo, que quieres que te diga… Es bastante extraño recibir un mensaje así, por sorpresa. Aunque mentiría si te dijera que no tengo curiosidad por saber quién me lo ha enviado… —respondió Serena, con una nota de inseguridad en su voz.

— ¡Anda ya! ¡Pero si es muy bonito! Lo mejor que puedes hacer es encontrarte con él y ver qué te quiere decir. —insistió Bonnie, apretando los puños con emoción.

— Bonnie, te recuerdo que ahora tengo novio, así que se podría convertir en una situación muy violenta. ¿Y si le rechazo y reacciona mal? Nunca sabes cómo puede actuar alguien que no conoces de nada… —replicó la pelimiel, preocupada.

— Por eso no te preocupes. Mi hermanito y yo montaremos vigilancia desde el gimnasio, ¡y si se le ocurre hacerte algo intervendremos y le daremos su merecido! —añadió la pequeña entrenadora, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— ¡Pero qué dices! ¡No podemos hacer eso, nosotros! —respondió Clemont, sumándose a la conversación y mirando a Serena con una cierta tensión— A menos que fuera eso lo que me venías a pedir, Serena…

— ¡Oh, no, no, no era eso! Aunque es una buena idea no me gustaría que os levantarais tan pronto por algo así. —contestó la nativa de Pueblo Boceto, gesticulando con las manos— En realidad quería pedirte otra cosa…

Clemont mostró una expresión más seria y profesional, intentando mantener la compostura antes de escuchar la respuesta de su amiga.

— La carta ha sido imprimida usando un escáner, pero está escrita a mano, así que… ¿no tendrás un invento con el que descifrar quién ha escrito esto en base a los trazos?

La pregunta dejó al rubio algo descolocado, pero rápidamente se aclaró la garganta y se apresuró a responder.

— S-sí que lo tengo, estuve investigando hace un tiempo sobre esta cuestión, y tengo una base de datos con mucha gente y su caligrafía. Pero podría tardar varios días en encontrar una coincidencia, si es que la hay…

Serena suspiró en voz baja y respondió con una sonrisa comprensiva.

— Gracias, Clemont. Por intentarlo que no quede, y es que después de leerla varias veces me he dado cuenta que ya he visto esta caligrafía antes…

— De mi hermanito no es, eso seguro. —intervino Bonnie, tomando la carta prestada por unos segundos y mirando los trazos detenidamente, antes de que una sonrisa pícara se dibujara en su rostro— ¿Te imaginas que esto lo ha escrito Ash?

Clemont estuvo a punto de responder a esa sospecha de Bonnie, pero Serena cortó de raíz la teoría.

— Ojalá fuera suya, pero creo que no. Aunque no recuerdo bien su letra, no tengo claro que intentara hacer algo tan "romántico" por mí, aún le queda un trecho. —comenzó la Reina, antes de hacer una pequeña pausa para respirar— Además, hace varios días que no puedo hablar con él, su madre me ha dicho que está ocupado ayudando al Profesor Oak, así que…

— Oh, qué lástima… —dijo Bonnie, decepcionada.

— En fin, Clemont, si encuentras cualquier cosa avísame. Estaré deliberando estos días lo que hago… Ahora debo ir a una sesión de firmas, seguimos en contacto. —finalizó Serena, dirigiéndose a la puerta— Cuidaos, chicos. Si todo va bien, nos vemos el día del Desfile.

Y guiñó a los hermanos rubios antes de marcharse. Clemont se quedó mirando cómo la pelimiel se marchaba, con una mirada extraña. Una mezcla de preocupación y arrepentimiento en su rostro, algo de lo que Bonnie no se dio cuenta.

* * *

Los días pasaron, y Serena no encontró ninguna pista sobre el autor de la carta. La joven Reina de Kalos pasaba los eventos mirando detenidamente la gente que la rodeaba, cualquier persona le parecía sospechosa y le hacía sentir incómoda. Comentó su situación con varias personas de su entorno cercano: su madre Vera, Aria, Palermo e incluso Miette, que había vuelto a Luminalia tras pasar unas semanas fuera del radar. Todas acordaron que si le ocurría cualquier cosa, que llamara a la policía de inmediato y huyera a grito pelado, para despertar a los vecinos y propiciar alguna reacción. Además, Aria, Miette y su madre se ofrecieron para esconderse en varias esquinas de la Plaza Central por si ocurría algo. La joven adolescente intentó hablar con Ash sobre la situación, pero seguía encontrándose con Delia al otro lado de la línea. Al final, la madre del subcampeón de Kalos le aconsejó ir con mucha cautela y desarmar al posible agresor con un rodillazo en la entrepierna antes de huir a toda prisa. Finalmente, la noche del 13 de febrero, Clemont llamó a Serena para informarle que no había encontrado ninguna coincidencia en su base de datos con respecto a la carta. La pelimiel le agradeció el gesto y, a modo de compensación, el rubio le confirmó que finalmente montaría guardia desde el Gimnasio para asegurar que no le pasara nada. La Reina de Kalos se sintió algo más segura, sabiendo que habría alguien vigilando y velando por ella, tanto desde las alturas como a ras de suelo, por si ocurría lo peor. Las horas antes del encuentro, Serena estaba nerviosa. Muy en el fondo quería quedarse en la habitación de hotel que le habían reservado Palermo y Aria y olvidar aquella situación potencialmente peligrosa. Pero algo la corroía por dentro. Esa sensación de inseguridad, ese temor a que le ocurriera algo, esa falta de iniciativa… le recordaba demasiado al pasado. A su viaje por Kalos, y todas las veces que no se atrevió a hablar con Ash sobre sus sentimientos. Todas aquellas ocasiones en las que le podía haber contado lo que sentía por él, y haber vivido una relación aún más larga que la que tienen a día hoy. No. Ese día no. No se iba a dejar amedrentar por esos pensamientos. ¿El remitente misterioso quería una reina? Pues la tendría, pero no a una reina cualquiera. Tendría a La Reina.

* * *

El Espejo de los Enamorados era un elemento promocional que se había sacado de la manga el ayuntamiento de Ciudad Luminalia para fomentar aún más la celebración del Día de los Enamorados. Consistía en un enorme espejo en forma de corazón que una docena de operarios había instalado en la Plaza Central, delante de la Torre Prisma, justo antes de la medianoche del 14 de febrero. El espejo incorporaba una cámara táctil con la que las parejas que quisieran podrían sacarse fotografías y descargarlas a los dispositivos que quisieran. Y era precisamente ese espejo, ese amasijo de metal y cristal al que se dirigía Serena con convicción y todo el valor que había podido recolectar.

Pasaban pocos minutos de las seis y media de la mañana. El cielo estaba dejando de mostrarse oscuro, negro y azulado, y unos tonos rosados y anaranjados empezaban a dibujarse por encima de las nubes. Clemont llevó su taza llena de chocolate caliente otra vez a la comisura de sus labios, antes de tomar otro sorbo. A su lado, Bonnie bostezaba sonoramente. Al final no pudo escabullirse para vigilar los movimientos de Serena sin despertar a su hermana pequeña, y tuvo que aguantarla junto a él mientras contaba los minutos para la salida del sol. Según sus cálculos, faltaban menos de diez minutos para que el sol se alzara una vez más sobre Ciudad Luminalia, el momento acordado con el remitente para encontrarse con la pelimiel. Pero en la cabeza del líder de Gimnasio solo había un pensamiento, una única frase que recorría su cerebro mientras tragaba saliva una vez más antes de llevarse de nuevo la taza a los labios.

— Por favor, que todo salga bien…

En esta ocasión, lo dijo en voz baja, por lo que Bonnie pudo escucharla bastante bien. Pero todo intento de réplica por parte de la pequeña entrenadora quedó cortado en seco al ver llegar a su gran amiga a la Plaza Central.

— ¡Ahí viene Serena!

Clemont agudizó su vista y cuando vio lo que se acercaba al Espejo de los Enamorados, no podía dar crédito. Prácticamente se atragantó con el chocolate caliente al ver a Serena ataviada en su vestido de la Clase Maestra, con corona de Reina de Kalos incluida.

La pelimiel estaba hecha un mar de nervios. Había decidido tirar la casa por la ventana y presentarse al encuentro con su vestido estrella, el de la gran final de la Clase Maestra, como la Reina que ella era. Con algo de suerte, esa visión intimidaría a la persona que le dejó la carta y se echaría atrás. Pero, por otro lado, tener ese vestido puesto le daba a Serena esa confianza, esa fuerza de voluntad que le había faltado los días anteriores para tomar una decisión clara. ¿Se le había ido la pinza? Quizá, pero en su mente se sentía más segura vestida de esta forma. Una vez frente al espejo, echó una mirada a la Torre Prisma, intentando ver como Clemont la vigilaba desde ahí arriba.

— Bueno… ahora sólo toca esperar.

La pelimiel esperó de pie, frente al espejo, durante un buen rato. Por lo menos diez minutos bien largos. A cada minuto que pasaba, los nervios aumentaban de forma gradual en su cuerpo. Aunque había algo que se mantenía constante durante todo ese rato: el frío. Ese frío ligeramente húmedo de febrero, que podía helar ligeramente algunas de las plantas y flores que había alrededor de la Plaza Central. Serena notó que sus propias manos estaban heladas, incluso empezaban a doler un poco, así que se echó una bocanada de aire caliente para tratar de minimizar los daños. Empezaba a plantearse si había sido una idea sensata plantarse en la calle a mediados de febrero con ese vestido. Pero mientras se calentaba las manos, la Reina volvió a alzar la mirada, observando su semblante en el espejo. De algún modo, quedó ligeramente encantada por su propia visión en el Espejo de los Enamorados. Todavía no se acostumbraba a verse en reflejada con su ropa de competición, a pesar de haber hecho esto durante casi un año. La pelimiel se acercó un poco más al espejo, y su sonrojo se hizo más evidente en sus mejillas. Ella no era una chica presumida, pero verse a sí misma con sus vestidos siempre le hacía darse cuenta de lo lejos que había llegado y como se había atrevido a cumplir sus sueños.

Y fue entonces, en ese momento en el que se observaba en el espejo, que lo vio. En el propio reflejo del espejo, vio una figura oscura saliendo de una de las avenidas adyacentes a la Plaza Central y acercándose lentamente hacia ella. Todo el cuerpo de Serena se tensó de golpe. Tenía que ser el remitente, sin ninguna duda. La pelimiel tragó saliva y se dio cuenta de un detalle importante: aquella persona, fuera quien fuera esa persona, llevaba un atuendo extraño. A distancia, Serena pudo distinguir un sombrero de ala ancha, una capa azul y un traje del mismo color con detalles dorados que cubría todo el cuerpo de aquella persona. Además, parecía llevar un bastón enorme en una mano, una especie de cetro. Mierda. Serena no contaba con que esa persona pudiera ir tan o más "disfrazada" que ella. Eso los dejaba en igualdad de condiciones. Y en una situación así la nativa de Pueblo Boceto no sabía qué hacer. Desde lo alto de la Torre Prisma, Clemont miraba la escena con inquietud, mientras Bonnie clamaba por bajar y ayudar a su amiga. Pero su hermano mayor no movió ni un solo músculo.

La persona misteriosa siguió avanzando a paso lento pero decidido, acercándose cada vez más a Serena. La joven de ojos azules se quedó inmóvil, no podía moverse. No esperaba que una persona vestida de esa forma fuera su remitente, y eso la dejó terriblemente confundida. No sabía que hacer: si huir, gritar, atacar a aquella persona… estaba bloqueada. Finalmente, esa persona detuvo su paso por completo, quedándose a un solo paso de Serena. La pobre pelimiel se quedó temblando, podía oír su respiración agitada y la de aquella persona, lenta pero acompasada. En ese momento, la Reina pudo aprovechar para ver más de cerca aquel atuendo tan particular. El sombrero también era de color azul, y tenía un símbolo dorado bordado en él. El traje no era de esa tonalidad, sino que llevaba una camisa beige y un chaleco azul. Y los guantes azules que llevaba a la altura de los codos también tenían detalles dorados. Por desgracia, como todavía estaba todo bastante oscuro no podía verle bien la cara. Realmente, como decía en la carta, parecía un caballero. Pero tenía miedo. Tenía miedo que aquella persona tan extraña pudiera hacerle algo horrible. Debería haberle hecho caso a su subconsciente. Debería haberse quedado durmiendo en la habitación e ignorar todo aquello. Ahora ya no podía contenerse. Serena, en voz muy baja, empezó a sollozar levemente y una pequeña lágrima se escapó de su ojo izquierdo. Pero, sorprendentemente, la persona misteriosa actuó de inmediato ante esa reacción de la pelimiel.

— Shhhhhh…

En un tono de voz muy baja, se llevó un dedo a sus labios intentando hacer callar a la Reina de Kalos. Ella no supo cómo reaccionar, y mucho menos después que aquel caballero acercara ese dedo a su mejilla para secarle la lágrima que había caído de su ojo. Fue entonces que la persona misteriosa destapó su identidad, abriendo la boca por primera vez.

— No tengas miedo… Como decía la carta… Soy tu caballero…

Serena se quedó bloqueada al escuchar su voz. No lo podía creer, no lo quería creer. Esa voz era inconfundible. La reconocería en cualquier lugar, a cualquier hora. Sí, tenía que ser él. Coincidentemente, los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a iluminar Ciudad Luminalia, Plaza Central incluida. Esos rayos de luz aclararon la oscuridad imperante en la escena y por primera vez, Serena pudo verle la cara al caballero. Y al verle la cara pudo confirmar su sospecha. Era él. Era su novio. Era Ash Ketchum.

— A-Ash…

Ash sonrió levemente y, de la forma más reconfortante posible, abrazó a Serena. El chico de Pueblo Paleta cerró los ojos y sintió toda la calidez del cuerpo de su pareja combatiendo el frío que sentía. Por su parte, Serena podía escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón, mientras sus ojos estaban bien abiertos tras la inesperada revelación. Su cabeza se llenó de dudas, de preguntas. Era todo muy confuso, pero una cosa era clara: Ash estaba allí, a su lado, abrazándola, el día de San Valentín. Su cerebro no podía procesar toda aquella información.

— Perdóname, Serena… —soltó el pelo pincho, algo de dolor en su tono de voz— Lo último que quería era hacerte llorar, si lo llego a saber te lo hubiera dicho directamente, sin secretos. Quería darte una sorpresa por San Valentín, pero ya veo que se ha ido de madre…

Serena rompió el abrazo al escuchar su pequeño discurso. Podía sentir pena en su voz, le dolía haber hecho pasar miedo a la persona que más quería, pero la Reina no entendía los motivos que le empujaron a ello.

— ¿Pero por qué lo has hecho? —preguntó la pelimiel, mostrando preocupación y comprensión por su pareja— No hacía falta que hicieras todo esto por mí. De verdad, me hubiera conformado con una tarjeta o que me felicitaras por teléfono, no era necesario que viajaras tan lejos solo por mi… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

— Pu-pues… —Ash intentó responder, pero no le salían las palabras debido a los nervios.

El pelo pincho apretó con fuerza su cetro mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas. Pero antes de que las encontrara, se vio interrumpido por una voz femenina que sonó de detrás de una esquina de la calle adyacente a la Plaza Central.

— ¡Fue idea nuestra!

Serena se giró al escuchar las voces algo sorprendida, al igual que su novio. De detrás de esa esquina aparecieron Aria, Miette y su propia madre, Vera. Las tres, ataviadas con chaquetas, se acercaron a la pareja e hicieron gestos de disculpa hacia la joven Reina.

— Ash me llamó un día diciendo que quería hacer algo especial para vuestro primer San Valentín como pareja, y me pidió consejo. —inició Aria— Yo le propuse que se presentara en Kalos por sorpresa, pero su madre que nos estaba escuchando creyó que sería más romántico si escribía una carta. Yo añadí la idea de quedar frente al espejo, una cosa llevó a la otra y acabó derivando en esta _performance_…

— Fue Aria la que se puso en contacto con Miette y conmigo, y en varias llamadas por videoconferencia pudimos trazar este plan. —siguió Vera, con una leve sonrisa— Tendrías que haber visto la cara de Ash mientras le dábamos ideas para redactar la carta, tenía la cara del mismo color que un Cherubi…

Ash se sonrojó, recordando aquellas infinitas sesiones en las que las cuatro mujeres no paraban de proponer frases de lo más pastelosas y empalagosas para llenar la carta. Serena, por su parte, seguía procesando todo lo que se comentaba. Ash quería sorprenderla, preparar algo especial para San Valentín. Todos esos días que no había podido hablar con él, estaba seguramente planeando como darle una alegría con su vuelta a Kalos. En ese momento, Miette se acercó a la pelimiel y le susurró en la oreja.

— No sabes la suerte que tienes. Tu novio será denso de narices, pero cuando se centra tiene mucha imaginación…

A Serena se le encendió la cara al escuchar esas palabras. Una vez más, Miette golpeándole en sus puntos débiles. Pero eso no hacía deshacer las dudas, todavía tenía algunas preguntas sobre todo ese plan.

— A ver, un momento, a ver si me aclaro… —hizo la Reina de Kalos— Vosotras tres, junto con la madre de Ash, le habéis ayudado a preparar esto. Entonces, ¿quién de vosotras me dejó la nota en la sesión de fotos?

— ¡No, ese fui yo! —gritó Clemont, quien justo salía en ese momento por la puerta principal de la Torre Prisma en dirección hacia ellas con Bonnie corriendo detrás suyo.

— ¡¿Cle-Clemont?! —se preguntó la pelimiel, realmente sorprendida.

— ¡Claro! —exclamó Aria— Yo no podía dejarme ver por allí porque me hubiera seguido una legión de fans, y Miette y tu madre estaban ocupadas. Así que me puse en contacto con él, ya que la sede de la revista está al lado de su gimnasio. ¡Fue el cómplice perfecto, no se dio cuenta nadie!

— Vaya, vaya, vaya… —hizo Serena, mirando al líder de Gimnasio con una sonrisa pícara— Ni te vi marcharte de allí, ni siquiera te escuché. Casi como si fueras el Greninja de Ash. Juro que por un momento llegué a creer que eras tú el autor de la carta, se te veía nervioso cuando te la enseñé el lunes…

Serena no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada al pensar su alocada teoría. Clemont se sonrojó fuertemente al escuchar esas palabras.

— ¡P-pero qué dices! —replicó el rubio— ¡Estaba nervioso porque tenía miedo que se descubriera todo! Imagínate que Bonnie me hubiera escuchando hablando con Aria o con Ash, conociéndola te lo habría contado a la mínima… Además, que me sentía mal por no poder contarte la verdad. Lo siento mucho, Serena. En serio…

Mientras Clemont continuaba con su sentida disculpa, su hermana Bonnie no estaba atenta a la conversación. Se había quedado embobada con el traje de caballero que llevaba puesto Ash. Hacía dos semanas que no le veía, y todavía no terminaba de procesar el verle sin su clásico uniforme de chaqueta azul, pantalones negros y gorra roja. Le miró por los cuatro costados, absorbiendo todos los detalles del conjunto antes de dirigirse a él.

— ¡Oye, Ash!

— Dime. —contestó el pelo pincho, dándole toda la atención a la pequeña.

— ¿Por qué de toda la ropa que podías elegir para San Valentín, escogiste este disfraz tan raro?

— ¡No es un disfraz! —dijo el entrenador aguantando la risa, llamando la atención del resto del grupo— Es el uniforme del Guardián del Aura, una figura mítica de un pequeño pueblo de la región de Hoenn. Me trae recuerdos de una de las mayores aventuras que he vivido en mi periplo por convertirme en Maestro Pokémon. Por eso llegué a la conclusión que, si Serena había logrado ser la Reina de Kalos, yo podría convertirme en su caballero por San Valentín. Me pasé varios días para encontrar un lugar donde me hicieran un uniforme lo más parecido posible, incluso varios amigos y mi propia madre me ayudaron a perfeccionarlo. Todo por darle a mi novia un primer San Valentín que no pudiera olvidar…

Y dedicó una mirada tierna a su querida pelimiel. A Serena se le subió el color rojo a la cabeza, mientras Aria soltó un pequeño silbido y Miette y Bonnie le dieron unos pequeños codazos. Después de este momento tan incómodo, la Reina soltó un largo suspiro, e hizo un par de pasos hasta situarse a pocos centímetros del rostro de Ash. Acto seguido, le acarició la mejilla derecha con ternura, se le hacía raro volver a verle frente a ella después de dos semanas que se le habían hecho muy largas.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que sí que puedes ser romántico cuando te lo propones… —dijo Serena, mostrándole una sonrisa angelical a su novio, que le sonrojó ampliamente.

Inmediatamente, como si hubiera activado un interruptor en su interior, giró su cabeza para dirigirse a su madre y sus amigas, incluyendo a Clemont, con una voz intimidadora.

— Ya hablaré con vosotras sobre el miedo que he pasado estos días por vuestra culpa…

A las cuatro personas referidas se les erizaron los pelos al escuchar aquella amenaza velada. Y acto seguido, Serena se volvió a girar hacia Ash como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada.

— ¿Bueno, por dónde íbamos?

En ese momento, el sol comenzó a alzarse sobre Ciudad Luminalia. La Plaza Central se iluminó a un más que hace unos minutos, y le dio a todo el entorno una luz rosada muy romántica. Ash se dio cuenta de ese detalle y, para sorpresa de Serena, le hizo una propuesta interesante:

— Aprovechando que está saliendo el sol, ¿qué te parece si nos hacemos una foto en este Espejo de los Enamorados? Y luego, si tienes algo de chocolate encima…

— ¿Chocolate? —preguntó Serena, haciéndose la despistada— Si no recuerdo mal, creo que ya te envié unas chocolatinas caseras por correo postal. Como creí que no nos veríamos hasta el Desfile…

A Ash se le desencajó la cara por completo al escuchar eso. Pero su novia no pudo evitar reírse tras ver su dramática reacción.

— No te preocupes, tontorrón. Siempre puedo comprarte una caja de bombones cuando abran las tiendas. O si lo prefieres te puedo preparar yo misma un chocolate casero en cualquier momento… —añadió la Reina, cruzando sus brazos por detrás del cuello de su novio.

Antes de que Ash pudiera tomar una decisión, Bonnie le llamó la atención a la pareja por ponerse demasiados pastelosos. Con el sonrojo ocupando la mayor parte de sus caras, ambos decidieron que era mejor hacerse la foto en ese momento y planificar el resto del día más tarde. Al final, quedó una imagen para el recuerdo: Ash y Serena besándose en los labios a la salida del sol, con la Torre Prisma de fondo, y el resto de invitados inesperados en su reencuentro posando como si fueran divertidos Cupidos.

Ese fue el primer San Valentín de Ash y Serena como pareja. Un día inolvidable para ambos que arrancó de la forma más surrealista y maravillosa posible.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer, un saludo cordial. :)**


End file.
